comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-01-24 - Dr. Savage and Countess Demise
It was after 8 pm or even later when Hank makes it to Dalton's, so the band has already set up and started to play. Though who wanted to be out that early on a Friday Night anyway? The place, not one of the large night clubs or bars, was busy but not standing room only. Hank walks in wearing blue jeans, red v-neck knit shirt, and a grey jacket. He scans the room for a moment. Then heads toward the bar. Jessica sits at the bar, swaying back and forth precariously on one of the barstools, there's a guy sitting next to her who tries to speak to her, but she's clearly ignoring him, albeit politely, with a smile and a nod. Her raven colored hair is twisted and bound in a bun with a pair of red and black chopsticks. She wears an Asian inspired silk dress of the same red and black color, and boots that go up to the middle of her calf and sport a dangerously high heel. She sips a bit of the drink in her hand as she checks the clock on the wall behind the bar. Beast slides up next to Jess and in between her and the guy trying to talk to her. He catches sight of the bar tender, "Barkeep, I shall require another of the liquid libations the lovely lady is currently consuming and a Whiskey Sour for myself. If you would be so kind to perform your time honored livelihood." He grins at Jess, "Jess, you look beautiful as always and I find myself honored that you'd let me be your escort for the evening." He shrugs to guy that had been trying to talk to her. "Ah, Hank, always the gentleman." Jessica smiles, and turns towards the bartender who slides another drink in front of her. "You are quite welcome, though, it truly is an honor. I've been quite busy as of late and, well, it wasn't the easiest of operations." She tilts the last sips of her first drink past her lips and slides the empty glass towards the bartender. "Busy as ever, I see. Any new developments on your end of this whole... Newt, thing? Granted, I've heard most of the places, if not all, have been dismantled." Beast waggles an eyebrow, "Well not always." He says as he picks up his drink after paying the bartender. "Mostly shut down. SHIELD took people into custody. I'm still doing research to make sure it's not used against us." He reaches up to brush a stray lock of his blue hair over his ear. "There was some chatter about some young Heroes getting into a fight with Magneto. Not sure how my old sparring partner got involved." He grins at her, "well at least your home now, right?" "Ha!" Jessica chortles, "I suppose I was due to be proven wrong," she says, taking a sip of her Whisky on the rocks. "Yeah. I know they did, I wasn't too happy about it. One of them was a decent guy, had a good heart, and it really was in the right place." Jessica shrugs, "leave it to SHIELD to mess up all of my plans." She bites her lip. "Yes. I think I heard something about that, yesterday. Kids went to get back Hawk-idiot and ended up meeting up with your old pal Magneto," she shakes her head and grins. "That I am, kind of glad too, being out of the loop has killed me." Beast nods, "Good people with their heads in the wrong place make bad decisions all the time. Did he get swept up with SHIELD, too?" He grins, "Well I am plying alcohol to a beautiful woman. That can't be seen as too gentlemanly." He takes a drink of his mixed drink. " And I'm sorry about your friend." "Yeah. I think so, he was my mark. When Hawkeye told me that SHIELD was going to take him down I was furious. I wanted to see if we could make use for him. I know that not everyone agrees, but he had lost a brother, committed suicide because he didn't want to be who he was. Learning how to love who you are is one thing, but he didn't want to, and my mark was deployed overseas when it happened. He used to supply newt to clinics, you know, for the kids that didn't want their abilities or powers." Jessica shrugs. "Some might not agree, but I think everyone should have a choice. However, Billy got mixed in with the idiots that didn't want anyone to have powers at all, that wasn't him, that wasn't what he wanted, but they had all the product, they pulled the strings, but no one got the drug that didn't want it under him, and mutants didn't have to pay for it. He was, in all, a good guy. So I was mad. Yeah, very mad." She slugs back some more whisky and smiles at Hank. "I do not believe plying a lady with a drink she'd be drinking anyway as being non-gentleman like, in fact, you paid for this one," she winks, wiggling on the barstool a bit to get comfortable. Jessica's phone dings and she checks it, clicking a few buttons and giggling to herself, looking back to Hank when she's finished. "Tony," she says with a sigh. Beast moves to slip his arms around her and pressing his chest against her back if she'll let him. Though it would leave him where he could talk to her quietly. "It's complicated how I feel about it, the choice." He sighs and shakes his head. "The highway to hell is paved with good intentions. Maybe he'll get a second chance one day." He grins, "He's not lost his top hat has he?" She leans into Hank listening to what he is saying and nods. "Indeed, that is the case. I'm going to talk to the higher ups and see if we can't start a charity with Billy as the head. No strings attached, no bad guys, and a proper chemical compound that isn't easily gotten and used for nefarious means. It's the least I could do for him, you know? His intentions were pure, he dealt with the jackasses because he had to, the norm junkies too." Jessica spies the camera over the bar and rolls her eyes. "Of course not, he's just taunting us. You know Tony," she grins, taking a sip of the drink in her hand. Beast sits his drink down on the bar, "Sorry 'schuss me." He then fishes out his iphone. He shows it to the camera. Then he goes to typing on it. Then moments later he sends out a tweet. "He'll win. I think he's got a computer in his brain. But he really shouldn't mess with a guy who writes programs in Shi'ar." He smiles and slips the phone back in his pocket. "And what's there to taunt, I have a beautiful woman leaned up against me and has his security cameras." Jessica laughs heartily. "You make him sound like a pre-teen sitting in his basement of his mother's house playing World of Warcraft," she snorts. "How wonderful." She watches him click away on his phone. "You're better at that than I am," Jessica says with a smile. "I don't know, I think he'll believe he won, mostly because he's Tony and thinks himself special, but really, he's already lost.... Precisely for that reason." Beast grins, "No, you're making him sound like a preteen." He grins, "Why are we talking about Stark or Hawkeye?" He says reaching over to grab his drink and downs it. "What are you drinking? I may need something a bit stronger if we keep discussing those two." "Because, they find ways to get under the skin of everyone," Jessica giggles. "Whisky, on the rocks," she says with a smile. "Though I believe I don't have much to converse about, I've been so out of it." Jessica blushes, but only slightly. "How are things over at the institute, kids behaving themselves?" She grins, tipping the remnants of her drink into her mouth. Beast pays for two drinks, "A pair of what the lady is having." He grins, "My kids behave? I love them dearly, but if the Inhuman's offered a semester abroad on the moon? I would build the shuttle to take them there. 3 of them were trying to cheat telepathically on a chemistry test the other day. Still got the answer wrong, Professor X came in, mind linked me, and corrected their work." He chuckles, "That's being a teacher at Xaviers." She laughs, nodding to the bartender who slides the drinks over to the pair, she gives him the empty glass back. "Kids. They always find a way to cheat, even if the information is wrong. At least, you all can tell when it's happening." Jessica smiles brightly. "Hey, hook up with Stark, he might have a choice few to send to an outer-space classroom. Who would you get to teach out there, I wonder?" Jessica giggles, running a finger along the rim of her glass that sits on the bar. Beast looks at her in horror. Then lets out a sigh of relief, "I see. I'm glad you didn't mean hook up in that way." He then reaches for the drink. "I don't know, you think Galactus or the Watcher would like tenure?" "Ha!" Jessica snickers. "No, not at all. Though, I mean, seems like Tony'd be willing," she waggles her eyebrows and giggles a little. "Watcher would be interesting but, you know, you couldn't possibly only put one teacher up there with all those hellions," she grins, "let them both suffer together." Beast laughs out loud, "Yeah, but threatening to eat your home planet is the hell of a punishment for not doing your homework." He takes a drink of his whiskey, "This is what I needed, a night away from the mansion and my students." He takes another drink. "You want to go dance?" "Well... maybe, at least the threat would be punishment enough," Jessica laughs standing up, and nods. "Sure. Though, I'm afraid I wore some heels that could puncture toes if needs be, so I'd watch yours." She grins, knocking back a bit of the drink. "You know, I've found people to be afraid of me, I really don't get that." Beast sniffs the air, "I do, but it's not something to worry about. I can have the same problem." He says as he takes her hand and goes to lead her on the dance floor. "Jess, we are two people blessed with superhuman agility. I don't think you're going to step on my toes. Though I am warned." "I do pretty well keeping it in check," Jessica says with a smile, taking Hank's hand. "But I would never dream of doing it on purpose to anyone, well, more than a bit of a joke, but it is not my intent to drive people crazy," she giggles. "Your toes, well, they should be fine." Beast laughs, "So you never try to make the Hulk make you a sandwich?" He laughs, "I use to all the time. Didn't realize I had the power. Swear it's why I got voted most eligible superhero for two years." He leads her out onto the dance floor with the other people. He could dance like Fred Astaire if he wanted too but it it wasn't the type of music that they were playing or the style of dance people were doing and dancing close to her. He did make sure his toes didn't get smashed. "Just glad it's not a Dazzler cover band or playing Beavs." "No. Not yet. Though, I barely met the man behind the green I've heard so much about," she laughs, "that is a clever idea though. I smell a bet out of that one, I will lock it away for future use." Jessica grins. "Awww... you don't give yourself enough credit. You're a very accomplished man. Most women find that bit attractive on its own. Don't sell yourself so short, Hank." She isn't paying much attention to the dancing, she moves barely, more willing to talk it would seem, but she still moves better than most, effortless. Agility, it's a beautiful thing. "I've watched her play. Not a bad band, just not entirely my thing. I don't need all the lights to be enamored with sound." Beast winks at her. "I know her. She's a good woman and a talented artist. I'm just not big on modern pop. Lila Cheney's a bit more rock." He grins, "And don't sell yourself short, Jess. Your beautiful, sexy, smart, and funny. Let people like you for you and not worrying about your powers. " He grins, "You get the Avenger's mansion smashed up. I don't know you. I'll hide you in my lab but I don't know you." "Indeed. A bit naive thinking that her show wouldn't get crashed, but a good woman nonetheless," Jessica says with a shrug as she deliberately steps back and sticks a stilettoed heel onto the foot of the man behind her, a ghost of a smile on her face as she does this. The man cries out and moves quickly away from Jessica and her terror boots. "You flatter, Hank," she smiles, giving a slight chuckle. "Don't worry, I won't need you to know me, just hide me and pretend that I wasn't there. I don't take up much space." Hank watches Jessica get the guy with her boots. "Oh, well, now I understand the boots. Sexy as hell but they are weapons." He grins. Then slides his hands to where the guy had just grabbed her and hope he isn't going to get stomped either. "I am guilty as charged. oh and I could pass you off as a lab tech or something." "Ha! Well, he should learn to not be so bold as to grab another man's date. Some men are idiots," she raises a brow but doesn't attack Hank. "I doubt that would work," she says a bit louder to try to speak over the change in the set music, "HYDRA was able to figure out my cover when I was with Billy. Nasty little devils, but all it would take is Tony grabbing my ass for him to know it was me. He's got a nasty habit for being punched in the face," Jessica laughs a bit. Beast laughs, "Yeah, well Tony doesn't visit my lab at the Mansion very often. We'd be hiding you from.... Telepaths never mind." He shakes his head. "Hydra? I hate those guys. Almost as much as A.I.M. Purifiers are the worse." He raises a fist and shakes it at the ceiling, "Stryker!" Jessica shakes her head. "Maybe it would work, Stark doesn't like to feel dumbed down by any means, I think you'd give him a run for his money, literally. He'd avoid it like the plague, besides, I would be taking bets," she winks and spins around quickly as the song seems to call for. "Ha! Well, HYDRA's agenda is, and always has been, a bit warped. Okay, a lot bit warped, but I don't much like SHIELD either, to tell truths. Somethings, they've got their shit together, you know, others... well, it's just a hot mess." Jessica laughs at Hank's proclamation to the bar ceiling. "Indeed." Beast shifts his hands to her hips and dances behind her. "Yeah, tell me about it. They can't figure out if they love my people, hate us, or just don't care." He shakes his head. "Widow wants me to look at something. I'm not sure what. Better not involve a shield facility. I might need to hide." "I think, they fear you. Or, at least, what you all can do at the drop of a hat, not to mention, they fear your opinion. You've got many followers, as well as many enemies. Which, I suppose I can't blame them there. But they are government, which instantly equals fear due to ignorance. I dislike ignorance," Jessica nods curtly to herself and turns about raising her brow. "I don't think I'd want to go with Widow anywhere. That woman simultaneously scares me and pisses me off. Not a good combination, self-righteous, if you ask me. Emotionally invested, which is never a good thing. There must be unbiased in order to keep a level head about things." Jessica grins and looks over to the bar. "I'd want to hide too," she says as she walks over, pointing to the bar and signaling she'd like a drink. Beast follows Jessica toward the bar as he'd worked up a drink himself. "Sure. Well are you quitting the avengers?" Natasha was going to be there. He shakes his head, "But I can worry about that another night. I got some drinking to do." "Avengers? No. They are like family to me. SHIELD... well, maybe. I haven't talked to anyone over there since I told Hawk-ass that I wasn't into playing his little game and to go screw himself." Jessica shrugs. "If they don't like what I have to say, then they don't need me anymore. No skin off my back." Jessica grins ear to ear. "I suppose I do too, Hank, what a partner in crime you're turning out to be!" Hank makes it back to the bar and orders two more glasses of whiskey, "Wait isn't Hawk-ass an Avenger. Well Cap might try to keep him in line or something." He takes a drink of his whiskey as he slides her over to her. "Ooohhh supervillainy? Sexy." He says with a wink at the mention of partner's in crime. "He is," Jessica concedes with a slight nod, "but Avengers Mansion is large enough where I can avoid him as much as I want. Not to mention, I have my own place to lay my head at night. I don't go over there too often. I suppose my life with the Avengers is a bit... separated, more than most on the team. I rather like that bit." Jessica takes the drink from Hank and laughs. "Oh. Perhaps. I wonder what we could break to constitute a supervillian byname, or rather, how much we've got to break to gain one of those?" Beast grins, "Well we're two super-powered individuals. We could go cut those tags off mattresses and by definition the Avengers would have to come stop us." He laughs, "I think I need to work on this crime thing." "Make that a mattress store, because it's only illegal to cut them off if they're not in someone's home." Jessica says with a sip of a drink and a raise of a finger. "Look at me, being all work and no play," she giggles and nods. "Perhaps, but it's a start, and it would not surprise me if the Avengers Assembled to avenge the store owners and for all mattress kind!" Beast laughs out loud, "Well you are shaping up to be an sexy evil genius." He grins, "I mean, no mattress will be safe in the three block area!" "Mattresses and hearts, apparently!" Jessica giggles shaking her head. "No. If I go all out evil, I'd do better than mattresses," she grins swirling the drink in her hand. Beast laughs and grins, "OH?" He says taking a drink. "I never thought about it. Though I'd probably end up some type of mad scientist." "Well, lets think. I've got pheromones, venom, super strength going for me, amongst other little things and studies." Jessica laughs. "I can be an evil temptress! And you a mad scientist... I can definitely see that." Beast takes another drink of his whiskey, "Oh evil temptress that could still involve mattress. I would have to monologue and wear goggles. Oh shit! I already own lab goggles." "I'd need a wardrobe change!" Jessica says, finishing the rest of her glass. "Red, yellow, and black, it just doesn't go well for evil temptress in a full body suit," Jessica shakes her head. " I'd also need minions. Yes! And mattresses. Hell, mattress stores all with the tags ripped off." She looks at Hank. "You'd need the crazy hair and gloves, too. Better choose a color scheme." Beast grins, "Drop the yellow. I also like the Hellfire club's dress motif. They're supervillains allegedly." Never know where there lawyers are. He smacks his head, "I had Logan hair before I grew it out. I have gloves. What's a good color scheme for me what goes good with blue fur/ Oh we could team up. I could clone us minions like that cartoon." Jessica laughs. "Red, red is a good color. But don't you think that's a bit... cliche? Blue... Blue and red... red and white. Oh. Oh. Silver." Jessica bounces on her heels a bit. "And genetically engineered minions, that sounds grand. But instead of yellow minions they've got to be a better color." Jessica nods sagely. "Teaming up would be the best bet, agreed." Beast grins, "Well silver then and blue." He grins, "Though the first time, I hear you purr,' Please step into my parlor,' I might giggle a bit. So new code names too?" He looks totally amused by this and looks to order another round of drinks. A riotous giggle is given for Hank's words. "Purring indeed," Jessica says with a raise of a brow. "Now... that's the part I get stuck on. Code names. They've got to be really good ones, because Temptress just won't cut it and I'm pretty sure it's taken already. Hmm... I must ponder this one. Any thoughts for yourself?" Beast shrugs, "Well got to be some type of Doctor or Professor, Maybe Dr. Savage." He chuckles, "Oh no codename. Need to call the whole thing off. Then just team up in other ways." "Oh... you might have something here. Why say Temptress when I can go all medieval with it. Like 'Lady' something," Jessica tilts her head back and laughs, still not louder than the music, though. "Hank. How positively naughty of you," she giggles, nabbing her fresh drink off the bar. "Lady Demise. Could always go with Lady Love. But I think I like the definition of Demise better. Dr. Savage. That would work too." She winks and leans on the barstool behind herself. Beast takes a drink, "Nah, Countess Demise or Baroness Demise. Gives you more of a exotic title." He leans closer to Jess, "So my Countess Demise, what shall we do tonight? Yes Countess." "What. No Duchess?" Jessica laughs. "I'm not quite sure, Dr. Savage, perhaps go raid a mattress store? Any thoughts?" She smiles over the rim of her glass and wrinkles her nose in a cute mousy sort of way. Beast laughs, "Nah... Duchess aren't evil. It's a rule." He grins, "Sounds perfect Countess Demise. But we will need more booze and supervillain outfits. Or we could just get more booze." "Damn, I've got a thing for alliteration," Jessica grins and winks, mocking a sigh. "Fine. Countess it is." She tilts her head to the side. "More booze yes, outfits... they can wait. Besides, where will you find a tailor open this late?" Beast laughs, "Do you, you sultry and sexy siren?" He mumbles, "I got most of mine already, back at the mansion." He frowns, "I guess we shall have to go without costumes. I'll make a stir on the security cams." "You gave me goosebumps," Jessica mocks a shiver and laughs. "Not particularly, but it sounded good when I said it." Jessica tips the glass back and sends the contents down the hatch. "I think we'll cause a stir on the security cameras anyway. Oh, maybe I can have Jarvis build me an outfit, I bet he'd do it." Jessica giggles. Hank laughs, "Then I shall try harder." He says turning to order more whiskey. He was working on getting drunk. "That would be quite scandalous. The Avenger's butler providing costumes for Countess Demise." He says taking a drink of his booze. "I have no doubt that you will," Jessica grins. "Jarvis wouldn't think that way, he'd think I was just getting my kink on or something," she snorts. "Doubt he'd even question it." Beast laughs at the mention of kinks, "Oh this is getting even more devious. Lying to a butler. I like this nefarious plan. We shall cause much chaos with our supervillainy." He laughs and then if she lets him leans up to kiss her. "Nefarious, indeed," she says with a smile curled up at one side of her face. "Chaos can be fun, destruction, such a dangerous pastime." Jessica does not shy away from Hank, she allows him to kiss her, and even has the decency to blush a little. "Hey, so why don't we get out of here? The music is starting to get a bit lousy, don't you think?" Beast grins, "I think so. I'm agreement." He says moving to escape with Jess. "Lets go see about some of that Nefarious destruction." His drink was downed and he was ready to leave.